Capital High 1 Üdvözlünk a Capital Highban! I
by Levi77
Summary: Amikor a festői kisváros, Fergus Falls iskolája megnyitja kapuit, egy csapat szeszélyes, és egymástól különböző tinédzser kezdi meg középiskolás éveit...


**CAPITAL HIGH**

**Üdvözlünk a Capital High-ban! I.**

Egy hatalmas, csendes épület előtt állunk. A helyszín egy festői kisváros Minnesotában, Fergus Falls. Az iskola egyenlőre kihalt, de pár perc múlva elkezdenek szállingózni a diákok, hogy megkezdhesse működését a Capital High School. Pár sarokra onnét egy három fős különítmény érkezik.

Első nap a gimiben, remélem lesznek jó csajok! – szól az egyikük.

Ezer meg ezer új csaj vár ránk Jake! - mondja a másik az elektromos rolleren.

Már alig várom, hogy bevezemmek őket a gimis élet rejtelmeibe…

Meghiszem azt!

Undorítóak vagytok! – szólal meg a mellettük sétáló lány.

Undorítóan szexik? – kérdezi Jake.

Nem, csak simán undorítóak! – kapja az elutasító választ.

Ugyan már, ne mondd, hogy téged egyáltalán nem érdekelnek a pasik, még mindig játszod ezt a szűz lány szerepet? – kérdezi Danny, s megáll a rollerjével az iskola előtt.

Attól még hogy nem fekszem le minden jöttmentel, és nem iszom részegre magam 16 évesen, még nem vagyok apáca!

Nyugi, Danny is szűz még, mert egy lúzer! – pörkölt oda Jake.

Ez egy átmeneti állapot, és ezen nagyon hamar változtatni fogok!

Nem értem, mintha ciki lenne, hogy valaki szűz… - értetlenkedik a lány.

Mert az, Linda, és mind a ketten bénák vagytok! – magyarázott Jake, majd besietett az ajtón.

És még vele barátkozol? – értetlenkedett Linda.

Gyakran énse értem a dolgot. – szabadkozik Danny, majd ők is bemennek.

Az iskola parkolójába egy gyönyörű, fekete Lamborghini gördül be. A sofőr kinyitja az ajtót illedelmesen, majd egy fiú és egy lány száll ki belőle.

Gyere már, nem akarok az első nap elkésni Greg! – szólt a lány.

Ugye nem fogod ezt játszani egész évben? – kérdez vissza a fiú.

Mégis mire gondolsz?

Úgy teszel, mintha mi sem történt volna…

Miért, mégis mit kellene tennem Veronica?

Szembe nézni a tényekkel!

Új város, új ház, új iskola, felejts el mindent Greg…

És vágjak vidám képet, mintha nem történt volna semmi? – förmed rá a lányra…

Nekem is nehéz, de próbálj meg továbblépni! Gyere, tényleg nem akarok elkésni…

Menj csak előre, én még kipakolok!

Ahogy akarod… - mondta Veronica, és elviharzott.

Az iskola bejáratához érve egy szétszórt, fésületlen srác állja útját!

Ez igen! – mondja elismerően.

Köszi! – pirul el Veronica, és húzza feljebb a felsője cippzárát.

Király egy verda…

Aha, na szevasz! – hagyja ott kiábrándultan a lány.

Várj már, te melyik osztályban leszel? – szól utána a fiú, miközben reszket egy kicsit.

Mr. Shapes osztályában vagyok. – válaszol a lány.

Király, akkor osztálytársak leszünk, a nevem Alex, a … a legtöbben csak Alexnek hívnak, ami vicces, mert rövidítve is az a nevem, szóval király mi? – mondta, miközben a kezét ki-be húzkodta a zsebéből.

Te szívtál vagy mi?

Alex óvatosan körbenéz, majd rávágja.

NEM! Te szívtál? Most van nálad?

Na jó, én azt hiszem elhúzok! – mondta Veronica, majd besétált az iskolába.

Oké, akkor majd ott találkozunk, izé a teremben, huhh, na… - mormogott Alex már saját magában, majd végül is ő bement.

Elérkezett az idő, becsengettek.

Az osztályteremben vagyunk. A gyerekek szépen lassan vánszorognak befelé. Egyszercsak egy kisnövészű, kopasz, bajszos, középkorú férfi sétál be a terembe.

Üdv, a nevem Leonard Shapes, én leszek az osztályfőnökötök. A Capital High célul tűzte ki, hogy ne csak középszerű tanulókat, hanem kiemelkedő tehetségeket képezzünk, akik a világ minden területén…

Dögunalom mi? – szól oda egy kihívó öltezetű lány Jake-hez.

Meghiszem azt. Jake vagyok, te pedig…

Maggie – válaszolta a lány.

Szóval, Maggie, van terved ma estére? – vágott bele a közepébe Jake.

Te aztán nem vesztegeted az idődet igaz? Még meglátom a dolgot. – mondta Maggie, majd érzékien keresztbe tette a lábát.

Tipikus… - jött egy hang hátulról.

Valami gond van Linda? – értetlenkedett Jake.

Öt percig bírtad, hogy ne repülj rá az első csajra, aki kinézetéből adódóan történetesen egy ribi… - súgta oda Linda.

Linda?

Hmm?

Tudod mit? Szexelj!

Menj a fenébe! – förmedt rá Jake-re a lány.

Mondd, ki az ott a sarokban? – kérdezi Maggie a srácot.

Fogalmam sincs. – passzolta a kérdést Jake.

A sarokban egy fekete fiú ült magányosan, a többiektől külön. Ekkor azonban „váratlan" vendég érkezett, Alex toppant be végszóra.

Ő, izé, eltévedtem, nem találtam meg a termet meg minden, bocs haver, mostmár megvagyok…

Nem toleráljuk a késést fiam, de mivel ez az első eset, menj, és ülj le. – szólt Mr. Shapes.

Rendben, kösz Mr. Bates!

Mr. Shapes. A nevem Mr. Shapes!

Jó, nem baj, kösz mégegyszer. – Alex végre leült. Danny éppen mellette ült.

Jól vagy Alex? – kérdezi.

Jaja, minden oké, de tutira. Semmi gáz, veled mi a helyzet? Suli hogy megy?

Alex, a suliban vagyunk…

Ja, oké vágom, semmi gáz…

Hé, hello, hogy is hívnak? Veronica ugye? – kiabált át Alex a terem másik felébe, míg Veronica próbált elsüllyedni a padban…

Egy kis csendet, ha kérhetnék… - szólt erélyesen Shapes.

Semmi gond, Mr. Bates, csak mondja nyugodtan.

Köszönöm, fiam. – fintorgott Shapes.

Ez a dilinyós meg ki a fene? – súgott oda Maggie Jake-nek.

Ő csak Alex. Többször van betépve, mint ahányszor józan. Tulajdonképpen még józanul nem látta senki.

Kicsengetnek, a diákok a folyosóra mennek, ahol a szekrényeik találhatóak. Jake és Danny éppen beszélgetnek.

Rendezni kellene egy bulit. – veti fel Jake.

Hmm, nem is rossz ötlet, milyen bulira gondolsz?

Amolyan ismerkedősre, ahogy elnézem, van egy-két jó bige az osztályban.

Azt a Maggie lányt mindenképpen hívjuk el…

Bejön neked? – kérdezi Jake.

Azt meghiszem, miről beszélgettetek az órán?

Csak ismerkedtünk, tudod hogy van ez…

Na ja, és, hol legyen a buli? – érdeklődik Danny.

Lehetne a tónál, zene, pia, tánc, minden ami kell. – vázolja az ötletet Jake.

Este buli a tónál, mit szólsz? – kérdezi Danny az éppen csatlakozó Lindát.

Egy idétlen buli tanulás helyett? Köszi, inkább kihagyom.

Miért vagy ennyire besavanyodva? – kérdez vissza Danny.

Nem veszed észre? Jake semmivel nem foglalkozik, semmiben nem jó, a suliban gyenge, csak a buli meg a lányok érdeklik, te is ilyen akarsz lenni Danny?

Ugyan már, le sarkítod a dolgokat!

Csak mert a barátja vagy, még nem kell mindenben követned őt!

Én, én… nem követem őt, tudod mit? Jobb is ha otthon maradsz Linda…

Hát, akkor ezt megbeszéltük! – húzta fel az orrát Linda, és otthagyta őket.

Nézd, ott van Maggie! – lökte hátba Danny zavarodottan Jake-t.

Mire vársz, menj oda, és hívd el! – bíztatja Jake barátját.

De, de mit mondjak neki…?

Menjél már, ez csak egy buli oké?

Oké… akkor indulok…

Végül összeszedi a bátorságát és odamegy a lányhoz.

Hello Maggie!

Hello, te vagy Randy igaz? Jake barátja!

Igazság szerint Danny. – javítja ki.

Cuki név!

Köszi, izé.. szóval, csak azt akartam kérdezni, hogy lenne-e kedved eljönni egy buliba a tóhoz, Jake-kel szervezzük.

Mennyire vad lesz a buli? – kérdezi kéjesen Maggie.

Ő, izé… eléggé!

Akkor ott a helyem! – mondta a lány, majd végigsimította Danny száját az ujjával, majd magát illegetve távozott…

Jake, ez a csaj bedugta az ujját a számba!

Dehogy dugta be, perverz vagy Danny.

Enyém lesz a csaj!

Ugye viccelsz, egy lerobbant csajt se tudsz felszedni, hogy végre elvegye a szüzességedet, nem hogy egy ilyen bombázót!

Akart engem, láttam rajta!

Inkább gyere, és segíts beszerezni a hozzávalókat a bulihoz! – szól oda Dannynek Jake, miközben majdnem fellöki őket a fekete srác az osztályból.

Ezt az afrikait ugye nem akarod meghívni? – érdeklődik Danny.

Miért ne? Feldobná a bulit egy kicsit. De majd Alex meghívja, szobatársa lett a koliban.

Alex mióta kolis?

Amióta a szülei rájöttek hogy drogos, és összevesztek vele.

Ja, értem.

Na gyere már, még egy csomó dolgunk van!

Az iskola előtt Alex álldogál magányosan, mígnem mikor Veronica lép ki az ajtón, aktivizálja magát.

Hé, kislány, éppen téged kereslek!

Mit akarsz tőlem? – kérdezi vonakodva.

Buli lesz este a tónál, gyere el, király lesz, zene, tánc, illegális szerek, persze, csakha akarod…

Inkább kihagynám, de azért kösz! – utasítja vissza a most is furcsán mocorgó Alexet Veronica.

Jössz már? – kérdezi egy hang a távolból.

Hát ő meg kicsoda?

Ő csak a bátyám, Greg, felettünk jár.

Az király, hívd meg őt is, jó lesz minden, klassz, este várlak!

Nem mondtam, hogy megyek…

De én bizakodom! – mosolygott Alex, majd rágyújtott egy füves cigire.

Veronica mosolyogva beszállt a fekete Lamborghinivel, amely Greggel és a sofőrrel a fedélzetén útjára indult, Alex pedig a kollégium felé vette az irányt. Kevereg egy kicsit, mire megtalálja az irányt, de végül rábukkan a szobára. Belép, majd látja, hogy az afrikai srác a ágyon olvas.

Hé, te aztán tudsz élni, haver! – jegyzi meg csípősen Alex.

Az afrikai gyerek egy szót sem szól.

Azt hiszem, szobatársak leszünk, az én nevem Alex, és neked van neved?

Daré. – szólt szűkszavúan a srác.

Az meg milyen név, macska? – szólt oda csípősen Alex.

Afrikai. – hangzott ismét az egyhangú válasz.

Na, az király. Figyelj csak, lesz egy összeröffenés a tónál este, gyere el te is, jó lesz, meglátod.

Nem vagyok valami társasági ember…

Annál jobb, legalább megismerkedsz a többiekkel. Lesz fű, meg minden amit akarsz…

Nem élek pusztító dolgokkal, tanulni jöttem ide. – mondta még mindig meglehetősen egyhangúan Daré.

Unalmas lehet afrikában az élet, semmi drog, semmi pia…

Ha éppen tudni akarod, a törzsfők ülésén van egy pipa, amit ópiummal töltenek, és körbeadják, de azt csak a törzsfők szívhatják meg, és a szellemek megidézéséhez szükséges.

Na, tudnád én hány szellemet szoktam látni… Szóval, akkor eljössz? – kérdezett rá ismét Alex.

Nem is tudom, azt hiszem, inkább kihagyom…

Hát, te tudod, de jobb ha meggondolod magad, marhajó buli lesz! Mindenesetre, nekem most mennem kell, be kell szereznem egy kis f… fenyőmagot! – mondta Alex, és kiment az ajtón. Pár másodperccel később azonban ismét visszajött, majd felspanolva kérte szobatársát:

Mesélnél nekem még egy kicsit arról a pipáról?

Fergus Fallsra szépen leszáll az este. A tó tükrén fényesen ragyognak a csillagok. A parton pedig óriási tömörülés. Jake bulija kezdetét vette. A zene hangos, pár bátor fiatal már táncra is lendült. Jake Dannyt győzködi éppen, miközben a sarokban egyedül álló Maggiet stírölik.

Menj már oda hozzá öreg! – bíztatja barátját Jake.

És mit mondjak neki? – kérdez vissza bátortalanul Danny.

Csak menj oda, és kérd fel táncolni, ne legyél már piponya!

Izé..

Menjél már, szerezd meg a csajt. Mindent bele!

Kösz a bátorsítást Jake, igazi jó barát vagy. – mondta kicsit érzelgősen Danny.

Ne tereld másra a szót, indulás! – hajtja Jake.

Oké, oké, tényleg megyek.

Danny félve elindul, majd megáll a lány mellett, és zsebre dugott kézzel lépeget az ütemre.

Hát eljöttél… - töri meg a kínos csendet egy hivalkodó mosoly kíséretében

Igen, izé, hogy vagy?

Éhesen, és te?

Akarsz enni valamit? Van pizza ott hátul… - értetlenkedik Danny.

Én inkább valami mást falatoznék. – súgja Danny fülébe érzékien Maggie.

Őőő, oké…

Lassú szám jön, én kérjelek fel táncolni?

Igen, az jó lenne, vagyis ő, nem bocsi, szóval igen, szeretnék, érted…

Csak táncoljunk rendben?

Rendben. – mondja bizonytalanul Danny, és nagy nehezen egymásba kapaszkodnak. Maggie egyre hivalkodóbban kezd viselkedni tánc közben, látszik, hogy jól érzi magát, Danny persze - mint mindig egy lány közelében – meglehetősen zavarban van. Amint vége a számnak, Maggie gyengéden odabújik partneréhez, majd a fülébe súgja:

Most tényleg innék valamit!

Oké, mit hozzak?

Lepj meg! – mondja huncutul Maggie.

Danny barátunk elindul valami italért, mikor összefut a sarokban egyedül álldogáló Lindával.

Pont ő kell neked? – kérdezi a lány.

Mi bajod van vele? Bomba csaj, és a mellei..

Danny, te nem ilyen vagy. És gondolod, hogy lenne esélyed egy ilyen csajnál? Csak a bolondját járatja veled…

Azt nem hinném, a kezem a seggén volt Linda! – hencegett Danny.

Nagyot fogsz csalódni, és adjak egy jótanácsot?

Hallgatlak. – mondta unottan Danny.

Ne akarj Jake lenni, te nem vagy az…

Pár méterrel odébb éppen Alex kap egy irtózatosan nagy pofont egy ismeretlen lánytól.

Jólvan, nembaj, akkor majd máskor randizunk! – mondta látszólag eléggé betépve, majd meglátta Veronicát.

Veronica, hát eljöttél?

Amint látod…

Van kedved pörögni egy kicsit? – érdeklődik Alex.

Ezt hogy érted? – értetlenkedik Veronica.

Gyere velem! – mondja, majd kézenfogja Veronicát és egy fa mögé vezeti, majd előhúz a zsebéből egy tablettákkal teli zacskót.

Ez meg mi a fene? – kérdezi megrökönyödve Veronica.

Egy kis kedélyjavító, jót fog tenni. – ajánlgatja mosolyogva Alex.

Én nem drogozok…

Tudom, mert én se, de most buli van, egy darabtól nem lesz semmi bajod, csak felpörögsz egy kicsit…

Én nem élek ilyesmikkel, én új életet kezdeni jöttem ide.

Akkor miért félsz kipróbálni valami újat?

Mert tudom, hogy rossz…

Mégis honnan tudnád, hisz még ki sem próbáltad. Csak egyet, nem lesz tőle semmi bajod megígérem, vagy gyáva vagy?

Na jó, adj ide egyet! – bólint rá Veronica.

Ez a beszéd! – mosolyog Alex, majd mindketten bevesznek egy bogyót, és elindulnak elvegyülni a tömegben…

Közben feltűnik a színen Daré is, aki éppen most érkezik. Ahogy belép a sűrűjébe többen is bámulni kezdik, ami feltűnik neki is, s ettől meglehetősen feszeng. Egy idő után aztán már nem bírja tovább, és odaszól az őt legjobban bámuló fiúnak:

Mi az, valami gond van?

Semmi. – mondja a másik szinte vérben álló szemekkel…

Akkor meg mit bámulsz, nem láttál még feketét?

Kopj le rólam… hülye feka… - mondta halkan, de még épp hallhatóan.

Szomorú gyerekkorod lehetett…

Hülye nigger! Szüleid a fákon éltek? – mondta, majd a többiek is elkezdtek nevetni rajta.

Daré igyekezett másfelé menni, de bármerre lépett, mindenkitől rosszalló megjegyzéseket kapott, mindeki gúnyosan tekintett rá, és elmosolyodtak. Daré összezavarodott, majd egyszercsak elkezdett futni hazafelé. Linda látta az egészet, és megpróbált utánafutni, hogy visszahívja, de hiába kiáltozott utána, Daré megsem állt, csak futott, egyik utcán a másik után.

A parton közben javában folyik a tánc, ám egyszercsak Veronica hirtelen összeesik. Ekkor mindenki megrémül, próbálják élesztgetni, de sikertelenül. Közben Danny is visszatér az itallal, ám figyelmét nem tudja ez esetre fordítani, mivel éppen belebotlik a sarokban csókolózó Jake-be és Maggie-be. Egy világ dől össze benne.

A csendes kisváros, Fergus Fallst beborítja az éjszaka, a tó tükrén pedig ezúttal a hold fénye helyett a szirénázó mentőautó szirénája tükröződik…

Folytatása következik…

Írta: Levi

Vélemények ide:


End file.
